Memilah Nasib
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Berlatar belakang abad ke-15, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang seorang pemuda yang harus rela dijadikan tumbal untuk meredakan amarah seorang siluman. Pemuda yang dibuang untuk melerai perkelahian antara masyarakat desa dan makhluk-makhluk gaib penuh misteri yang berada dibalik pepohonan—mengawasi. Bisakah dia menerima nasib menyedihkan ini? AU, Elemental Sibling. GemYa. Dark? RnR.


**0: _"S-saya...! Saya ajukan adik saya, Gempa, untuk di jadikan tumbal."_**

* * *

"Tidak! Tak Mungkin! Aku tak rela! Kau dengar itu, Hali?! Tak rela! Katakan kau bohong padaku! Kenapa Gempa? Kenapa harus Gempa?!"

Sang kakak kedua terus berteriak histeris setelah ia mendengar kabar duka tersebut—kabar yang amat menyakiti telinganya, yang menusuk pelik dirinya seperti sedang disambar petir. Ia membabi buta, menjabak rambutnya sendiri, melempar semua benda di kediaman mereka nan mungil dan sederhana itu pada sang sulung. Mata biru yang seharusnya seterang langit redup bergejolak ibarat namanya, Taufan, bagai langit mendung yang dihiasi angin puting beliung.

Halilintar, si sulung, diam saja menerima semua amukan dan amarah Taufan; dari cacian yang ia tahu bukan diunjukan kepadanya sampai benda-benda padat beragam bentuk yang dilontarkan mengenai tubuh dengan tabah. Tak bergeming. Sedari tadi membuang muka entah kemana, tak ingin menjumpai gelak gila adiknya. Dia baru mau bergerak setelah menyasikkan Taufan melemparkan hiasan batok kelapa peninggalan mendiang ibu mereka yang berisi batu-batu giok tak berharga dalam frustasinya, menukik ke samping menyandarkan diri pada dinding triplek rumah mereka.

"Ini bukan salahku, Taufan," celetuk Halilintar membela diri, tangan bersemanyam didada dan wajah meringis menahan murka. "Kau tahu persis bagaimana Pertemuan Desa bekerja, hanya Kepela Desa dan sekutu yang diperkenankan berbicara, untuk usul-mengusul. Mereka paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk desa ini dan bila mereka sudah mengambil keputusan... apa yang seorang petani rendahan sepertiku perbuat?"

"Jangan mengelak!" suara Taufan lagi melengking menusuk para pendengarnya, menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali. "Kau bisa saja mengajukan diri, menggantikan Gempa, tapi tidaaak! Kau pengecut, Hali! Pengecut! Kau biarkan adikmu sendiri jadi persembahan! Persembahan! Apa yau kau pikirkan, Hali?! Apa kau pikir dia barang untuk disingkirkan begitu saja? Tidak! Dia sanak saudara kita, Hali! Terhubung darah, lahir, dan tumbuh bersama! Seberapa teganya dikau?! Bagaimana bisa kau khianati kami seperti ini?! Apa keluarga bukan apa-apa lagi bagimu?!"

Melihat ke sekitar dan menyadari ia sudah kehabisan ammo untuk dijadikan senjata, Taufan berimprovisasi dengan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar blangkonnya sendiri yang terduduk adem-anyem di atas surai hitamnya, hendak membidik Halilintar yang terperangah lunglai menghadapi kelakuan kekanak-kanakan adiknya yang satu ini. Namun Halilintar juga siap, menyiapkan gundukan tanah yang ia sekop secara diam-diam dari lantai bila situasi menghendaki.

Sang kakak kedua siap melempar, ekspresi geram dan tak punya kontrol akan tubuhnya. Perutnya membelit sakit. Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Apa Taufan sebegitu marahnya pada kakak yang ia tahu tak tahu apa-apa? Bersikap menggila seperti ini, apa gunanya coba? Ia hanya akan melukai kakak dan adiknya, itulah kata batin yang masih memiliki secercah logika.

Tetapi, emosi tetap mengambil alih. Taufan menggertakan gigi keras.

Dan ia melempar-...!

Gerakan Taufan tiba-tiba tersendat, mendapati cekalan tak terduga dipangkal lengannya.

Kedua kakak itu lalu menoleh terkejut pada si bungsu, sumber dari perdebatan mereka saat ini. Gempa, anak termuda, tersungkur diam tak meampik kekisruhan yang mereka perbuat sedari tadi, lebih memilih diam daripada mengutarakan isi hatinya. Namun, tergerak sudah batinnya, bendungannya pecah dan akhirnya ia mau menengahi, tetap membisu dan menggelengkan kepala, kalem, dan ekspresi netral. Tak dipungkiri isi hatinya, tampang nan datar berhasil menutupi kasak-kusuk seorang yang tertindas, terperangkap dalam mimpi terburuk kehidupannya nan singkat ini tenun.

Taufan mendesis tak suka, berbalik menghadap Gempa yang terduduk gamang dikasur jerami yang mereka tiduri bersama. Kepala Gempa terdongkak dan poni menutup manik coklat madu yang berlinang air mata, menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Dia teramat letih, tak kuat lagi untuk membendung emosi nan bergebu-gebu dijiwa.

Blangkon kakak kedua terjatuh ke lantai tanah dan berdiam tak dihiraukan, pemiliknya berlari menuju tempat duduk sang adik.

"Kenapa adikku?" Taufan mulai seraya bersimpu mengatup jemari penuh air mata dingin Gempa. "Kenapa kau cegah aku untuk menyerang pengkhianat brengsek ini? Apa kau lupa? Dialah biang kerok akan ketidak adilan nasibmu! Biarkanlah kakakmu ini memberinya pelajaran, karena dia itu sudah lupa akan Ibu, sungguh kurang diajar!"

Mendengar proklamasi adik penyuka biru tersebut, Halilintar lagi membuang muka, menatap blangkon di lantai entah dengan pemikiran apa yang berlari berputar mengelilingi otaknya. Kakinya yang serasa seperti bubur tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh semampainya. Dia ikuti kepemimpinan Taufan dan jatuh menyilangkan kaki di tanah, membisu di pojokan kecil miliknya nan dekat namun serasa sangat jauh dari kedua adiknya.

Jujur, satu-satunya yang Halilintar inginkan hanyalah untuk pergi melenggang menuju ke tempat mereka berdua berada sekarang dan memeluk mereka erat, sangat erat dan tak pernah melepaskan. Ia ingin meminta maaf sejadi-jadinya, tentang kelemahan batinnya—batin yang bergejolak meringkut takut bila sang sesepuh desa hanya mengangkatkan satu jari saja kearahnya. Terang saja, ia lemah, ia mati rasa melihat kepiluan di kedua ranah yang serupa dengannya itu.

Sebagai Kakak ia seharusnya menjaga mereka, melindungi mereka dari marabahaya dan selalu sedia menyokong mereka bila ada permasalahan yang ricuh menimpa mereka; bukan menyakiti dan mengutuk mati salah satu dari mereka seperti ini. Taufan benar, ia memang pengecut. Namun tak seperti dugaannya, bukan Gempa yang awalnya dipilih menjadi persembahan, ini semua kesalahan Halilintar yang entah kerasukan apa untuk mau menyodorkan si bungsu ketika ia kepepet diusulkan menjadi tumbal pada Pertemuan Desa subuh itu. Oh, betapa durhakanya ia pada Ibu Bapak yang ia dustai, yang sumpahnya telah ia nodai. Mereka pasti kecewa akan dirinya, mengawasi keluarga kecil yang mereka tinggalkan dengan muka miris dilangit sana.

Hendak Halilintar berlalu dan membuang rasa malunya ke sungai, mengelak disebut kabur dan memilih menyebutnya mengucek mata sahaja. Tetapi, walau ada keinginan tetap ia tak berani meninggalkan rumah dan jauh-jauh dari kedua adiknya, mereka tentu masih labil emosinya. Dan juga, ia takut, takut bila ia tak ada disini unuk menjaga dan mengamati sekitar, bisa saja bukan hanya Gempa yang diambil darinya, juga Taufan yang akan menyelip dari jemarinya mengikuti sang adik tanpa kentara diperjalanannya, tanpa memikirkan sang kakak yang adalah pengkhianat kotor baginya. Bila itu terjadi, Halilintar akan menjadi seorang diri, sebatang kara; tak ada lagi senyum senang dan canda renyah yang menyambutnya bila ia pulang dari bertani nanti, rumah kecil yang selalu bergelegar dengan tawa dan ricuh teriakan akan sunyi, ia akan menyendiri.

Keputusan Kepala Desa yang ini... apa bisa Halilintar mewujudkannya? Keluarganya yang asri terpecah belah karena beliau, melukai hatinya, dan menghancurkan hubungan darah dan persaudaraan yang seharusnya menetap dan permanen. Tetapi...

"Gempa, lebih baik kau berkemas sekarang. Delman akan segera datang menjemputmu. Percuma menangis, tak ada yang bisa diperbuat."

Taufan terkesiap murka mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar jutek dari sang kakak, dilepasnya tangan yang memeluk hangat pundak Gempa untuk menenangkan hati sang adik yang dilanda namanya sendiri. Lugas Taufan beranjak, kakinya terhentak setiap kali ia langkahkan kaki mendekati si sulung, sebuah tali persaudaraan yang terutai baginya sirna sudah disulut emosi.

"Kau... beraninya _dikau_...!"

Halilintar terhenyak saat sang adik menyerodoknya kasar dan mengangkat kerah baju tenun lusuh berhiaskan pupuk kandang yang ia kenakan, yang juga sama dipakai Taufan dan Gempa namun beda-beda warna. Taufan memaksanya untuk menatapnya tepat dimata, mata biru nan mendung dengan badainya tersendiri itu. Sangatlah sulit bagi Halilintar untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa yang ada di depannya ini benar adalah Taufan; adik yang penuh canda tawa, adik yang tak pernah mengampiki cobaan dengan serius; selalu riang, selalu tersenyum, yang terus menggodaya manja.

Tetapi, lihatlah keadaannya saat ini, dibekap si Taufan yang periang itu, pudar sudah garis tawa dari sepasang keping biru terang dan cibiran bibirlah yang diperkenankan untuknya. Benar-benar rendah seorang Halilintar bagi adik-adiknya sekarang. Dan ini memang benar salahnya, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan selain dirinya sendiri. Halilintar egois, tak pernah disangkanya ia akan berkutik sebagai seorang munafik bagi adik-adiknya sendiri. Ia pantas untuk dipukul kepalan Taufan.

Halilintar memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, pasrah.

"Salahku...," lirih ia bergumam.

Entah apa Taufan mendengarnya atau tidak, dia juga dilanda sesal nan mendalam. Dia marah, dia bingung, dia kecewa. Semuanya campur aduk dan dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Manik biru lalu membeku, berteriak, melayangkan tinju.

Namun, lagi-lagi serangan Taufan dicekal sekelebat surai coklat yang memasuki landasan tinjunya. Gempa ternyata lekas meloncat menengahi, berdiri tegap diantara kakak-kakaknya dan siap untuk ditonjok karena menjadi perantara. Ia rela disakiti, karena ia tak ingin pertengkaran ini semakin parah. Mereka berkelahi juga karena dirinya, jadi ia lebih pantas mendapatkan tinju amarah dari Taufan daripada Halilintar, begitulah jalan pikirnya.

"G-GEMPA!" pekik kakak-kakaknya bersamaan kala sadar siapa yang terkena dan terlontar tersakiti.

Halilintar topang tubuh gemetaran Gempa nan hampir jatuh terpuruk ke lantai tak beralas mereka, ia sokong bahu adiknya, menginspeksi luka yang dia terima karena dirinya. Sang kakak meringis mendapati pipi Gempa yang memar membiru, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit dan keluar cucuran darah dari lubang hidungnya. Sungguh, Taufan tak segan-segan dengan pukulannya, dia pasti mengutarakan dan memuat semua amarahnya dengan satu tinju tersebut, tinju yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh Halilintar.

Dan karena tinju itulah adik mereka terkapar sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan, Gempa! Kenapa kau masih saja membela si brengsek ini?!"

Tentu ada rasa iba terselip dibenak Taufan, tapi tetap ia kekeh dengan pendiriannya, tak peduli, menyilangkan tangan didada dengan perawakan angkuh. Janggutnya masih terbakar karena perkataan Halilintar tadi dan karena dialah Gempa terluka, bukan salah Taufan. Dan juga, Halilintar masih berstatus tersangka utama tentang Gempa yang akan direbut paksa dari keluarga ini, dikirim untuk disembelih seperti kambing.

 _Ya, tanganku bersih untuk yang satu ini, semuanya karena Halilintar,_ batin Taufan berucap.

Gempa tak sejalan pikirannya dengan kakak-kakaknya. Ia mendesis, mengelus lembut memar dipipi kanannya. Dia isyaratkan untuk kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya selama sepuluh menit itu untuk tertuduk ditanah bersama dirinya, tak memikirkan baju tenun coklatnya yang akan kotor nanti. _Toh sama warna juga dengan tanah_ , pikirnya enteng.

Halilintar dan Taufan akhirnya mau melihat satu sama lain, bukan dengan pandangan yang dibahan bakari amarah seperti tadi, melainkan pandangan khawatir pada adik mereka. Mereka menurut, mengikuti permintaan bisu Gempa dan mendudukan diri di sebelahnya, resah dengan kesehatannya. Taufan harap ia tak kencang-kencang amat tadi memukulnya, bisa berabe nanti bila Gempa terbukti gegar otak karena ulahnya.

Halilintar perkenankan supaya Gempa berbicara, menunggu sang adik memulai mengutarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya. Gempa mengangguk sopan sembari membuka mulut, melontarkan kalimat yang hampir membuat jantung Taufan berhenti berdetak.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan. Untuk kalian berdua, aku mau dijadikan tumbal. T-tapi tenang! Aku takkan mati dipersembahkan, aku nyakin bisa meluluhkan hati batu Dewi Bunga dan kembali kepada kalian sebagai suaminya. Pasti."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: _Boboiboy is owned by Animonsta Studio_ , _not_ ane #bahasagado-gado.**

 **A/N: Cerita yang satu ini berlatar belakang diawal abad ke-15, jauh sebelum orang-orang Eropa berlabuh mendarat di Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Desa yang terkucil dari peradaban Keraton Jawa ini terletak di dataran tinggi Yogyakarta, dikelilingi hutan yang kusuk tambah kusuk didiami makhluk-makhluk gaib bin gaje bin najis tralala (?). Bisakah Gempa mempertahankan kewarasannya saat ditumbalkan pada makhluk-makhluk tak elok ini? Apalagi karena RSJ belum diciptakan lagi. Penasaran? Saksikan di T-K-P!**

 **...**

 **Aduh, hehe, nista amat, ya? Ane bersyukur nggak jadi pake _summary_ yang satu ini, nggak cocok banget ama _mood_ -nya, kan, kan, kan? #plak. _And_ BTW Buswey, ane berulah lagi, nge- _upload_ cerita baru padahal cerita kemaren-kemaren aja belum di- _update_ , oh maafkan otak ane yang terlalu hiperaktif ini pemirsa! *lho kira ini acara Laptop si Tukul apa?***

 **Tapi suer, cerita yang ini udah lama ane buat, cuma ane nggak percaya diri amat bisa ngelanjutinnya. Setelah nemuin di- _folder_ dan dibaca ulang, ane kira, _yah nggak papalah kalo di-_ upload _, liat apa readers pada suka apa kagak dulu._ Bila lo pada suka, Insya Allah ane lanjutin, tapi ane pengen fokus pada _Dusta_ dan _Yang Ada di Loteng_ dulu, ya~ (oh ya, buat pembaca kedua _f_ _ic_ tersebut, berpestalah, karena ane akan segera meng- _update_ mereka! #jaelahpromosinista).**

 **Kayaknya ane terlalu menistakan para Boboiboys disini deh. Tapi eiiits...! Ada penjelasannya lho! Turunkan cangkul ama tuh obor-obor _Readers_ semua! Jadi begini, ane ingat kelewat galau waktu nulis nih _chap_ , terus kebaperan terjadi deh. Hehe, maafin ane, ye, _Readers_ - _Readers_ semua~ *dilemparin tomat***

 **Ahem, ahem, sekian dari ane. Kalo kelamaan bisa digebukin orang sekampung nanti~ (?). Tolong bangetnya di- _review_ , jadi ane bisa tau bila kalian semua suka apa kagak. Ane bakal berusaha untuk ngelanjutin kalo semuanya pada suka dan ngedukung, ehehe. Terus _fav_ ama _follow_ juga, jangan lupa, ya!**

 **Sekian dari ane dan terima kasih.**

 **(PS: Selamat atas dirgahayu RI yang ke-71, semua pesan dan doa-doa ane ada di _Dusta_ , kalo penasaran baca _Dusta_ , yeee? #makinberolahnihanak).**


End file.
